


Boys’ Night In

by taxicab12



Series: we change together [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot is in love with this idiot, F/M, Hardison is indecisive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: “Hardison, it’s your turn to pick the movie. Just pick.”“Hey, I’m thinking.”“You’re wasting my time, is what you’re doing. Pick already.”“Why?” Hardison said. “It’s not like we’re gonna watch it.”
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: we change together [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792609
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Boys’ Night In

Eliot returned to the brewpub back room, two beers in hand, to find Hardison on the couch laughing, with Sophie and Nate on the screen. Sophie was laughing, Nate rolling his eyes.

“Eliot,” Nate said, noticing his entrance. “How was Georgia?”

Eliot peered at the city visible behind them as he sat. “Looks like I could ask you the same. Is that Tbilisi?”

Sophie just smiled in answer. “Where’s Parker?”

“Boston,” Hardison said. “She’s going to see her friend Peggy for a couple days.”

“Said she’d stay out of trouble,” Eliot said, handing Hardison one of the beers.

Nate raised a brow. “Got any clients lined up?”

“Wouldn’t need your help if we did,” Hardison said with a grin.

“Well, I know  _ that_.”

“We should go,” Sophie said. “We have a... auction to get to.”

“Talk to you later,” Eliot said as Hardison waved.

As soon as they had hung up, Hardison turned to Eliot. “Auction means they’re stealing something, right?”

“Obviously. Did you pick a movie?”

“Nah, man. I was too busy listening to Sophie talk about Swedish jewels or whatever.”

“Hardison, it’s your turn to pick the movie. Just  _ pick_.”

“Hey, I’m thinking.”

“You’re wasting my time, is what you’re doing. Pick already.”

“Why?” Hardison said. “It’s not like we’re gonna watch it.”

Eliot raised a brow.

“Come on, man. Every time you pick a movie, we’ve got to be focused. But when  _ I _ pick a movie, we never end up watching it.”

“You have to pick a movie to prove that,” Eliot said, taking a sip of his beer.

Rather than doing that, Hardison leaned in to kiss him, one hand cupping Eliot’s cheek.

“I know what you’re doing,” Eliot said, when he pulled away. “Pick the damn movie.”

Hardison scowled and put on a Star Trek movie that even Eliot had seen half a dozen times.

“Seriously?” Eliot asked.

“What? I picked a movie. Aren’t you happy?”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

As it turned out, it was good Hardison picked a movie they both knew, because they spent very little time actually watching it, just as he had claimed. It was hardly Eliot’s fault that he would much rather focus his attention on his boyfriend than on watching Star Trek  _ again_.

When Amy found them in the morning (coming in to ask Hardison a question that she never did get around to asking), they were still curled up on the couch with the movie paused a little past the half hour mark.

Eliot merely put a finger to his lips, not wanting to wake Hardison.

As he slept, Eliot just smiled, allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of another body against his.

There had been a long time where, no matter who he fell asleep next to, he always woke up alone. But, now...

Well, for the moment at least, he enjoyed the company.


End file.
